


A ticket towards happiness

by LuminosaOsscuridad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Draco Malfoy, Raffle, galleon, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminosaOsscuridad/pseuds/LuminosaOsscuridad
Summary: A ticket towards happinessAuror Headquarters’ rafflePay a galleon, get a kissDraco read the poster. It could be his worst or best investmen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 57
Kudos: 144





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I am really excited to share this work with you. It is completed and will be four chapters long. Hope you like it!

**Wednesday**

“It will be one galleon, please.”

Draco stared at the old witch behind the counter. Her wrinkled face showing both a deep frown and an honest annoyance. She had already asked twice and was no willing to ask a third time. Not kindly, at least.

“Are you going to buy the ticket or not, young boy? I don’t have all day.”

Muttering an awkward apology, Draco took his briefcase and left the place. The cold street wind made him blush and disheveled his hair. It was the last few days of December but Draco felt rather hot inside. He scolded himself and hurried to the ministry. He felt a coward.

Draco’s office was big enough to meet his standards, it had a large window that showed a non-existing view and a pretty comfortable office chair to those long sleepless nights that came at the end of every month. His job consisted in wisely employing money, though he couldn’t quite decide if that morning’s galleon would had been his best or worst investment. Sighing, Draco made himself comfortable and started to leaf through the documents in front of him. A couple hours after, he heard someone knocking on his door and, without looking up, he answered.

“Please, come in.”

A pretty well-dressed young witch entered, her hair was held up in a neat bun and she was holding a cup of coffee and some papers, one in each hand. She put coffee in front of his blond boss, then she took two steps back and started to recite that day’s pending business.

“The minister requested this month’s expenses report before noon, as well as this year’s expenses analysis. Also Mr. Laurent asks for your signature at the bottom of this papers.” The girl handed the papers in, looking slightly concerned.

“This’s month report is inside the yellow folder, as always. Take it to Theo so he can sing them. Please, wait until he does so and then take them yourself to the minister’s office, last time Theo’s assistant managed to make a mess of them. I’ll immediately sing the papers you gave me and today at 11 will be done this year’s analysis, I just need to finish some graphics. Please, come in at 11 to get them.”

Draco liked his assistant, she was incredibly good at doing her job, was no interested in small talking and, she had an exquisite fashion taste. He couldn’t help a little surprise when, after a couple of seconds, the young witch remained in front of him. When he -finally- looked up, he found that there was indeed some concerned in the girl’s face. She was holding her hands behind her back and swinging nervously. Draco sighed, already resigned.

“There’s something more, isn’t it?”

Shacklebolt was a good minister, though sometimes he got a little crazy about deadlines. Draco always managed to send his papers on time, nevertheless a couple of those times Draco had to work until dawn at his office.

“The minister also asked for the analysis of next year’s probable expenses… before this Saturday.”

Draco almost spit his coffee.

“That report is sent on new year’s first week, not December’s last week. It has always been like that.”

“Due to _actual situations_ he is requesting all next year’s predictions before this year’s end.”

Draco snorted. Fucking _actual situations._ Making a hand gesture, he thanked his assistant and got back to work. Once he heard the door closing, he allowed himself to close his eyes and took one hand to his forehead. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer as he remembered that morning’s incident. It had been the stupidest thing he had done in a long while. An he didn’t even get to buy the freaking ticket.

At some point around June, the ministry summoned to the biggest multi departmental board Draco had ever been part of. There was bad news. Awful news. Six years after Hogwarts’ Battle and there were still debts to be paid, damages to be repair and people to be helped. And the ministry itself was running out of money. ‘There are emergency plans, of course.’ said Shacklebolt along with Draco’s department’s boss. ‘It is only a matter of time until everything runs as smoothly as always, but it does mean some budget cuts will need to be done in every department from this day until the end of next year.’ While this meeting was taking place, Draco only could think one thing. For him, it will mean more, _much more,_ work. Now, he knew it was there where his current tortuous predicament had started, though in a completely different way.

Two months after the meeting, coming along with the autumn winter, the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, wishing to throw his now budget-cut annual Halloween party, accomplished to collect enough money to not only paid his now small Halloween party but to create what they called the Helping Fund. It was a collected fund that would be given to those associations supported by the ministry which would see their budgets cut. Because of that little first fund, a small hospital could offer rehabilitation procedures a little longer. There was no need to say that Shacklebolt loved the idea, he even said he encouraged it and proclaimed an extra full paid vacation week to that department which get to earn more money before this year’s end. From that point, it all went down stairs to Draco.

A barely audible knocking echoed through the room and, after Draco’s answer, a brown-haired man came in. War and the years that followed after, changed Draco. He was no longer the spoilt little boy he was once and was ready to prove it to everybody. However, people like Justin used to the get under his skin. Draco looked up, trying really hard -or maybe not that much- to control his temper.

“Good day, Justin.”

“Hey, good morning, Malfoy.” said Justin as he looked around his office. Draco knew the poor lad was no bad-intended, but hell, he could be so annoying. “You didn’t show up last Friday meeting.”

“I think so, I was rather busy that day.”

Draco kept writing as he focused on not doing any eye contact. Justin, oblivious to the world he lived in, must’ve thought he was talking to someone else.

“Doing what?”

“Things.”

“I couldn’t go either. Millie asked me to help her finishing her report. What did you do? They said it was a lot of fun.”

Draco wanted that conversation to end. He didn’t need a remainder of his boring life.

“Thing, Justin, important things” like complaining to Pansy about how dull life was “Don’t you have some papers to hand in?”

Justin, almost as if he had forgotten about it, handed him a folder. Draco opened it. Perfect, he needed Justin’s team’s report to finish his final analysis.

“Theo was there, so Monroe.”

“ _Hmm._ ” Draco needed to end it or Justin would never stop. “Look, Justin, I would _love_ to have this conversation but I do have a lot of wok and it needs to be done before Saturday, so…”

“Oh, right, right.” Draco thanked his good luck. “This Saturday is the new year’s celebration, isn’t it? I was thinking to ask Millie out, are you going with someone?”

It was enough.

“If I say yes, will you leave?” Justin smiled and nod.

“That’s great. What’s his name? Do I know him?”

“His name is Adam, no you don’t know him, he left with November’s cut. Now, for the love of everything that is holly, _please_ leave.”

“You should take him to the next Friday meeting.” Justin left before Draco could hex him.

A peculiar silent remained after. Draco knew he was welcome to join his department’s colleagues, they made sure to let him know it a while ago. Draco actually went to a few of those Friday meetings along the years, but even though he tried, he never could get used to been around that much of bustling people. He kind of wish he could, sometimes he wanted some bustling in his life.

Draco took the papers Justin handed in and started to read them. He sighed. Time went by.

“I’m leaving now, Mr. Malfoy. All pending business were accomplished and I have listed tomorrow’s already.”

It was 7:00 o’clock in the evening and his assistant’s working hours were from 8 am to 5 o’clock. She never left before everything was perfectly ready for the next day and she never complained about it. It was one of the reasons Draco liked her very much. Sometimes he wondered if, just like him, she went to an empty home too.

“Thank you, Amelia. I’m going to stick around a little longer.”

Amelia nodded.

“Mrs. Malfoy’s coffee has run out already, I checked it out and it hasn’t left France. Apparently, they have some kind of problem with his whole delivery system. If you wish to have some, I am afraid you’ll only find Common Salon’s coffee at this hour.”

“Ok, thanks, I’ll handle it.” Generic coffee or turn water into coffee magically. This night Draco’s options were not great.

“Alright, I’m living now.”

Draco found himself alone in his office again. Through the fake-view window, he could see a beautifully painted pink sky, he wondered if it looked remotely the same outside. He doubted it. Draco stretched his neck and kept working a little more. It would be one of those nights. _Damn_. It will be one of those few weeks. Maybe going home to get some proper sleep will be no option for the next couple of days, not if he wanted to have his report done on time next Friday, and he really wanted that to happened. The clock on his wall ticked and it wasn’t until his stomach made a funny sound, he realized two more hours had gone by.

Draco left his seat, took his cashmere coat and headed to the lift. There was no power in the world that could stop him from having coffee and a luscious French sweet at 9. He carried his sweets inside his left coat’s pocket, but would have to settled to Common Salon’s coffee.

Once inside the lift, Draco was welcomed with a poster that showed him the most beautiful smile he knew. _A ticket towards happiness._ It was the cheesiest slogan he had ever read. And the stupid slogan was right, so told him his heart. The poster was Auror Headquarters’ strategy to get that extra vacation week. Draco knew, not because he memorized it from reading it over and over again - of course no! – what was written after that.

_A ticket towards happiness_

_Auror Headquarters’ raffle_

_Pay a galleon, get a kiss_

Right below all that, there was a sneaked photo. Harry was in the cafeteria, seated, half way trough taking a sip from his paper cup, someone must’ve joked because a second after the brunet grinned that beautiful smile that took Draco’s breath away. His bright green eyes sparkled, he showed every lovely white tooth, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was -as always- a mess. Draco wonder, not for the first time, if it would be too much to steal one of those posters and post it on the ceiling above his bed. Draco felt the little silly smile taking place, the one that appeared every time he thought of Harry. The lift’s door open. Draco froze.

“See you tomorrow!” said Harry Potter to no one in particular, laughing, as he entered to the lift. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were sparkling. Just like the poster. Draco wondered how it could be possible. He also wondered how someone could make his heart race so fast in so little time.

The lift doors closed; Harry turned his face towards him. He had an open smile that suddenly turned into a tight one. Draco didn’t know what it meant.

“Hi, heading home already?”

Draco used to hate small talking, but he treasured ever little talk with Harry. Since some time on they were no longer nemesis, they were not quite friends though.

“No, I am just heading to the Common Salon to get some coffee. Mine has run out.”

“Of course, your fancy French expensive coffee.” Harry mocked him without malice. They both smiled. “We are going to the same place; I’m meeting Ron there.”

Silence embraced them. It was no secret the redhead and the blond couldn’t stand each other. Draco faced the door, feeling how the conversation drifted away. He got a little surprised when he noticed another poster at the bottom of the doors. It wasn’t there that morning. He released something between a laugh and a snort.

“Ready for the raffle, Potter?”

“Those morons” through the door’s reflection, he could see Harry taking a hand behind his neck. A nervous gesture maybe? “I refused so many times, but at the end they did want they wanted and took the proposal to Shacklebolt.” There was a silly little laugh from Harry.

“You were such a shock, Potter. They said it is now impossible to get a ticket.” _Unless you know who sells them._ Draco thought.

Harry laughed again.

“I really didn’t want them to do it. I don’t even know how they get that picture!”

“ _Hmm_. And you would say an auror knows when he is been watched. Do you really think yourself capable of saving us all again?” Draco teased. They both laughed.

“I could save _you.”_ Harry’s cheeks where completely flushed. Draco didn’t know why he used to joked like that. He supposed it was an almost-friends thing.

“Yeah, right. Good thing I am capable of saving myself, don’t you think?”

There was a light mood between them. Draco felt some tickling in his fingertips. They were so close that, if he moved his arm, he could touch him. He felt nervous and sweaty and happy and every possible emotion in the world. He wanted to touch him _so_ much.

“Maybe someone interesting will buy a ticket and win.” Harry was deliberately making no eye contact, Draco could tell. He didn’t know why, though.

“What do you mean?”

Before any answer could be heard, the lift arrived to the selected floor and opened its door to show a desperate redhead holding hands with a tousled brown-haired girl.

“Finally! Mate, we’ve been here half an-” Ron’s face changed when he recognized Draco. “Oh, I see. Hello, Malfoy.”

“Weasley, Granger.” Draco greeted. He took a step out of the lift and inside the room. It would had been nice to talk to Harry a little bit longer. Maybe they would meet tomorrow inside the lift again, they were running into each other there lately. “Good night, Potter.”

Without looking back - don’t you look back! -Draco made his way looking for the coffee machine, he knew it had to be there somewhere. He heard the Golden Trio laughing and whispering, but couldn’t get a word of what they were saying, he recognized Harry’s nervous laugh and Granger’s scold. If there was something he could respect from Weasley, it was how bold the redhead was to be willing to accept Granger’s scolds for life. From Granger, Draco respected a lot of things but his husband’s choice.

The blond heard the lift going up at the same moment he found the coffee maker. Now he only needed to figure how to use it.

“Do you need any help?” Draco didn’t jump. Malfoys do not jump out of surprise.

“ _Potter!”_ Draco hissed. Harry – of course – was laughing his ass off. “You scared me to death, you moron! I thought you had left already.”

“Who was the one talking about getting caught out of guard and saving himself?” Draco flushed, smiling kind of silly. For some reason, Harry had a weird look in his eyes. “Really, do you know how to use it? It’s muggle.”

“Of course, I know how to use it, Potter, I have one myself at home. I just need to figure out where to put the filter and ground coffee.”

“You don’t need neither of those, it is a capsule coffee machine.”

Draco blinked.

“Pardon?”

Harry reached for a box while laughing again, opened it, grabbed something inside, and put it in the coffee maker. Water started to pour inside a cup. Perhaps it was because he was kind of jittery, Draco felt the need to talk.

“So, what are you doing down here?” Harry seemed confused. “You said you were meeting Weasley. But he already left and you are still here.”

“Oh, yeah. I needed to give him our finished report for him to signed it too.”

The blond arched a brow.

“And he told you to meet him down here?”

Now Horry look kind of jittery.

“Well, I don’t get it either. And I decided to stay so I could help you out with the coffee machine, on the first time I tried to used it, I made a mess. Hermione scolded me all day long.”

Both wizards were looking at each other, there was some electric feeling between them, they were so close again. Draco felt dizzy looking directly into those wonderful eyes. A heartbeat went through. Two. Three. Draco’s pulse was beating inside his ears, he knew he had that stupid smile again. He just couldn’t help it! _Sweet Merlin._ He knew he was staring, he needed to stop. He turned his face, completely flushed. _If you don’t stop looking at him like that, he will know!_ Trying to take the situation back to normal, he grabbed the sweets inside his pocket.

“As a way of thanking your _unnecessary_ help, I will grant you the honor of having one of my French sweets.” Harry raised his hand facing up and Draco put the little sweet on top of it.

“Malfoy, it is _tiny._ ”

“It is not supposed to be big, Potter, it is supposed to be elegant and luscious.”

Out of the blue, Harry laughed. It took a couple of seconds for Draco to realized what he had just said and how it could be interpreted.

“I didn’t mean _that,_ Potter!” Draco’s face was as red as a pomegranate. “And for your information, I _have_ been told it is elegant and luscious.” Harry nearly choked. “Who’s laughing now, ha?!” said the blond.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, side by side, nearly touching but not quite. Draco, feeling a tingling sensation all over him, was brought back to reality by Harry handing him a cup of coffee. At some point, without Draco noticing it, Harry had made one for himself. _Coffee and French sweets. Almost like a date._ Draco thought.

“So, how’s work going?” Apparently, Harry was feeling quite chatty today. Draco loved it.

“Awful. I’ve got tons of work.”

“ _Auch._ Our office have to hand in a report following all cases happed this year. Luckily, I wasn’t assigned to do that. It sounded crazy. Did Shacklebolt also request something crazy to your department?”

“I don’t know about the whole department, but I was assigned some crazy report too. He wants next year’s expenses analysis before Saturday.”

They both exchanged a clear as water look. They _hated_ paperwork.

Draco checked his watch, 9:45. He was supposed to be the for only 10 minutes.

“It’s getting late.” said Harry. For a brief moment, Draco thought the was about to say something else.

“Well.” said Draco “I guess it’s time for me to go up, the report won’t write itself.”

“Yeh, of course. I- I’ll leave in a moment.”

Draco thanked him coffee and Harry thanked him the -in his own words- ridiculously tiny but luscious sweet. They both say goodbye and Draco stepped into the lift and the door closed. The infamous poste locking back at him. _Tomorrow, I will buy it tomorrow._

_w._


	2. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it!

**Thursday**

“It will be one galleon, please.”

He had thought about it all night. Buying a ticked shouldn’t be such a big thing, it didn’t guarantee him getting a kiss, he made the math. They were going to sell one thousand tickets, it meant he had 0.1% possibilities of winning. That and nothing was pretty much the same, so he shouldn’t make it a big deal. He couldn’t stop his heart from racing at the single thought, though. _A kiss._ It was all he wanted. He didn’t know what would be worst. Winning and getting kissed by the famous Harry Potter in front of everyone, getting his deepest secret discovered to the world. Or watching someone else winning. He would give so much to get that kiss. _I would give so much to kiss him again._ But he didn’t know if he could put his shame aside.

The tickets’ seller seemed to read his hesitation.

“Listen well, young man! I will only give you _one_ more chance. If you come through my door again and you don’t buy it, I will call Ginevra Weasley myself and have her buying it. Do you understand?!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Before he could be yelled at again, Draco left. Sometimes aunt Andromeda could be very scary.

An hour after arriving to his office, Draco heard someone knocking on the door. He frowned and checked his watch, 9:00, it will be another hour before Amelia’s usual report.

“Come in.”

Amelia opened the door and stepped into the room. She was wearing a beautiful white coat, Draco noticed.

“Mr. Potter is waiting outside; he requests seeing you.”

If he had been told the Ministry’s building was on fire, it would have been lees shocking. It was the first time in five years Harry came to his office. And It would have been the third fire.

“Did he said what he wanted to see me for?” Amelia was about to respond but got interrupted. “You know what, just let him in.” Draco was not nervous. Of course not!

When Harry stepped into his office, Draco tried to look like he didn’t just rush to the mirror to check on his appearance, though all thought about his own looks blurred when he saw him. Harry’s green shirt made his skin look lovely and his black jeans fitted him in all the right places to make Draco’s mouth watery. _Sweet Merlin, help me._ God, he was staring again.

“I think this is the first time I see you here.” said Draco.

“Yeah. I’m surprised it looks so comfy. I expected darkness and ghosts, you know, like a propel evil den.” They both chuckled, and smiled. “Oh, before I forget, I brought you these.” Harry opened his briefcase and put on his desk a neatly wrapped square of something. “I wanted to thank you for yesterday’s sweet. It’s not as fancy as yesterday’s but I’ve been told it’s pretty great. I made it myself, it’s a- it’s a banana bread.” Draco’s heart melted. _Did he come just to give me this?_ He was speechless.

“I- I felt like craving something sweet last night, it was not a big deal. Ah- Anyway I came to ask you something. Last night Ron dropped our report and I was wondering if you happened to see it on your way up to finish yours. So, did you?” Draco felt like a fool. Of course, Harry didn’t go to his office just to give him a treat, what a stupid assumption.

“ _Hmm._ I don’t remember seeing something like that. He must’ve dropped it somewhere else.”

“I can’t believe he lost it! We worked on it all week.” Harry’s voice showed how annoyed he was, Draco didn’t blame him. “Thanks, anyways.”

Draco said a polite answer, but after that, Harry didn’t move nor say anything for a while. He looked even more edgy than before.

“So, are you going to Saturday’s ball?” It was the last thing Draco imagined Harry asking him. He felt dizzy and red on the face as he remembered the raffle. As he pictured the kiss that they actually shared.

“I haven’t decided yet.” _Play it cool, man. Just play it cool. “_ I guess you are definitely going, aren’t you?” He smirked.

“Well, yeah, I- I don’t have so many options. _He he._ I hope you go. It would be great to meet there, don’t you think?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. God. If he could put his hands in that neck again. His mouth. The things Draco would do to him, if Harry allowed him. If Harry _wanted_ him. He must’ve been daydreaming; Harry, noticing his lack of respond kept talking. “Well, I hope seeing you there, enjoy the banana bread.”

Harry started to walk and, before Draco could said something, grabbed the door knob. He stood there an extra couple of seconds and turned towards Draco.

“Today our office will be repaired, and I need to work on the report Ron lost.” He hesitated for one single moment. Draco thought Harry wouldn’t keep talking but then he saw the auror’s eyes change. Gryffindor determination, Draco had called that look many years ago. “I will be in the Common Salon this evening, you know, if you want some company while you finish yours.”

Draco wanted to smile back at Harry when the brunet left, but he found himself unable to even blink.”

Draco was not going down. He wasn’t as fool as to make his hopes grow. No. He was staying in his office, he was as sure of that as he was sure his name was Draco Malfoy. Well, technically his name was Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy, but that was not the point!

The day went by. Draco analyzed data, graphics, previous years’ reports and how bad it could really be meeting Harry in the Common Salon. He looked for excuses all day to go outside his office and take the lift. _He wants to see you. He told you so._ A little, annoying voice whispered inside his head. _It would be rude not showing up._

It was midday when Draco remembered Harry’s homemade bread. He carried his hands to the opposite side of his desk and delicately grabbed the navy-blue square. It was so nicely, neatly wrapped, like Harry took his time to do it. He didn’t picture Harry as someone who knew that kind of wrapping, so maybe he looked it up. His heart twisted sweetly. He had been a dozen times in France, and a dozen times he had been gifted French pastry, but not once in his life he had been given homemade bakery. _It’s homemade._ He felt childlike, wishing Harry had made it specifically for him. Draco took a bite to the homemade bread. It tasted like the sweetest delicacy.

Draco finished the firsts six months of his report and, for some reason he didn’t allow himself to think about too much, he told his assistant he would be the one taking them to the minister. It was a simple coincidence that the minister was in a meeting with the Auror Department.

He left his office, waved lightly to those co-workers who weren’t too abstracted in their own work to acknowledge him, and took the lift. He also nodded to the two young witches that where inside, and though they looked slightly uncomfortable with his presence, they nodded back, making enough space for him to enter. The two witches were chit chatting happily.

It had taken him risking his life as a double spy, donating half his family’s properties and six years of hard work in the ministry to be respected inside the magic world. He did have a Dark Mark on the back of his arm, it had been cast there before he realized what he truly wanted, and though he still was ashamed of it -he thought he would always be-, he no longer hated himself for it. He had corrected his path at the last minute. Almost everyone acknowledged his effort in putting an end to the war, and half of them admired his undeniable beauty. It was his hard-to-pass-through cold personality, and recently his charge in the ministry, that usually kept people away.

Draco heard someone whimper.

“I have only managed to get four tickets” said the tallest girl. “How is it possible that Hanna got 2 more even when she already had 8?!”

The brown-haired girl petted her arm as a sign of comfort.

“She’s got a brother in the Auror Department, maybe he got them for her.”

“That’s so unfair!”

Draco couldn’t agree more. For a single moment, he envied that Hanna too. The girls started to talk lower. He made an effort to listen better. Gossip and Harry Potter where both his guiltiest pleasures.

“Do you imagine how it would be to kiss him?” both girls giggled. “I bet his kisses are so sweet.”

“No, I bet they are so wild!”

The lift ringed, the door opened and the girls left. An awkward memory hit Draco. _They are quite salty.”_

If there was someone who could suspect of him being in love with Harry Potter, it would be Harry Potter himself. He avoided thinking about such a sad memory, but sometimes he still saw it in his nightmares. The Battle of Hogwarts was almost over, the hall where he laid was proof of it, it was impossible to know if there were more bricks or dead people on the floor. The smoke was dark and thick, screams filled the place. Laid on the floor, he knew he was bleeding, crying, his whole body aching, but nothing was worse than the pain he felt inside his chest. He couldn’t save him. He couldn’t save Crabbe.

Next to him, Potter laid on the floor still holding his broom. He felt, rather than saw, Potter getting up. Draco reached to take his hand, stopping him.

“You cannot go!” said Draco.

“You listened to what he said. If I don’t go, he will kill them all.” Potter’s voice was so plain, completely resigned.

“You can’t go, _goddammit,_ You. CAN’T. Go.” he was yelling, crying. Begging. “I told you when I helped you out of the manor; if you go alone, he will kill you! DON’T YOU GET IT?!”

Draco didn’t get it. How could Potter be so willing to go? To DIE? He had risked his own life so Potter could keep his. So many people had done the same, so the stupid gryffindor could live. And, in spite of it, Harry still was willing to go.

Draco looked at him. Potter’s face was the saddest face he had ever seen.

“You know there’s no other way, I have to go.”

Draco looked into Potter’s eyes, the same eyes he dreamt at night. And when he saw them, he knew there were no words that would make him stay. As Potter released his hand, Draco felt his own life living his body. Maybe that was the reason why he couldn’t help it. In a single movement, Draco got up and grabbed Potter’s face.

Rather than a kiss, it was a lips crash. His mouth pressing into Harry’s. Roughly. Desperately. Harry tasted like the ashes from the fire, like blood, but mostly like salt. Draco never knew if it were because of their sweat or Draco’s tears. As quickly as he approached, he moved away. He looked at him and was unable to read Harry’s expression. There was some shock, but also something else.

“I will come back.” it felt like a promise, and before he could say something back, he found himself alone.

They never talked about it. Time managed to dilute the memory so much that sometimes Draco wondered if it really happened. But his heart knew it. He had kissed Harry Potter.

The lift reached his requested floor and doors opened, but Draco didn’t move. Once the doors closed, he selected his office’s floor. Suddenly he didn’t feel like seeing the minister.

It was 9:05 in the evening, Draco had spent five whole minutes staring at his watch. He was not going down. Not again. _It’s just coffee, I can handle an evening without it._ But Draco knew it wasn’t about coffee. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and sighed. Without giving him any chance to get cold feet, his body reacted. Traying no to think too much, he took his coat, his briefcase and headed to the lift. _It will only be five minutes. A cup of coffee and then I’ll leave._

The enormous salon was almost empty. Next to the coffee machine, under the light of the only lamp switched on, was Harry. By the way he was hunched over the table, he looked kind of tired.

“There’s a couch over there, if you’re going to take a nap.”

The auror woke up immediately.

“Draco!” yelled Harry, clearly surprised. A tickling sensation making an appearance in Draco’s stomach as he heard his first name leaving the brunet’s lips. “Melin’s sake, Malfoy.” Harry rectified, much to Draco’s disappointment. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Just here for the coffee, Potter.”

Harry gazed at his briefcase and then at his face. He obviously didn’t believe him. Finally letting his façade down, Draco put his briefcase in the empty chair in front of Harry and headed to the coffee maker.

“I thought there would be more aurors around here.”

“Nah, just me. The others didn’t get his paperwork dropped by their stupid partner. I think I will be here tomorrow too.”

Draco didn’t understand why he didn’t just make Weasley do it, if he was the one who dropped it in the first place. Weird gryffindors.

When coffee was ready, he put two cups on the table. One for Harry. One for him. They started to work in silence. The sound of quill against parchment filling as background music. As he sipped his coffee, Draco recalled Harry’s homemade bread. It would have been good to save some to enjoy it together.

He really tried not to think about how close they were. How good Harry smelled. How alone they were. He needed to focus on his report, there was a deadline! But all he had thought in the last forty minutes, giving quick glances now and then, was how good Harry looked. He was wearing a worn-out hoodie, it was hideous, but somehow Draco found him the most attractive man on earth still. He noticed Harry getting red on the nose and cheeks, a fidgety movement of feather. Maybe he was getting cold, Draco himself was wearing two coats and a scarf.

“I could lend you a coat, you know?”

It was a simple act of kindness, nothing more. _He won’t notice anything weird, because there is nothing weird._

Harry gave him an odd look.

“Sorry?”

“You are all red and shacking, it is distracting me.”

“I’m not shacking!” Harry flushed even more.

He hesitated. He was two or three inches taller than the brunet, but Harry had muscles Draco didn’t. Maybe it wouldn’t fit him, maybe Harry didn’t even want it. He looked so vulnerable. Draco smirked, took one coat off and threw it at Harry’s head. The blonde cackled.

Harry took the coat and _smiled_ at it. He tried it on, it was a little bit too long at length and more than a little tight on the arms. Harry didn’t complain.

The rest of the night happened in a comfortable silence, each one minding their own business. It he felt or not a constant gaze from Harry, he couldn’t precise it. The hours swept away, for a moment Draco almost forgot he wasn’t alone, so at peace he felt. It was a cold winter night, but he felt warm inside.

It was four in the morning when he felt something touching his shoulder. He opened his eyes, didn’t know he had closed them.

“You should go home to get some rest.” He most’ve been dreaming; Harry was looking sweetly at him. He felt his eyes closing again.

“Malfoy, wake up.” _Only five more minutes._ “Malfoy!”

“I’m awake!” he shouted, realizing he had been, in deed, asleep. Harry laughed.

“We fell asleep at some point. It’s four am.” Harry started to gather his papers. “I’m going home, you should do the same. You’re a mess.”

Draco snorted. He was never a mess. At least his looks never were.

“I can’t go home yet; I need to finish these.” He was going to protest a little longer, but his reflection on a window made him stop. He was a mess. Hair in every direction, untidy clothes, red eyes. Merlin help him. “Alright, I’ll go home.”

Harry smiled softly at him.

“I need to get going. I need to owl someone before I get some sleep.” Harry smiled at him one last time and left the room.

Draco didn’t mention it was four in the morning. Whoever Harry was owling was most certainly asleep. What would Harry want to say to someone at four AM? And who was he owling to? Feeling a little more than simple curiosity, he gathered his papers. He had a report to finished. And maybe a ticket to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is already done (;


	3. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! (:

**Friday**

A young Malfoy Apparated in the Apparition Room inside the ministry. The pull he felt on the stomach, a remainder of why he hated to perform it so early in the morning. _Apparate and breakfast, never a good combination._ He walked towards the lift.

That morning was his last chance to buy the ticket. That same morning, when he left his apartment, he left without a single galleon. He had made a choice; he wasn’t buying the ticket. There was no way he could go on stage and get kissed without losing his dignity. There was no way Harry didn’t ask him why he had bought the ticket in the first place. Draco wasn’t ready to be rejected. Maybe someday if the world stopped spinning and he grew a pair or wings; he could tell Harry how he felt. But not yet.

It had started as a simple liking to get him angry, his eyes shone in a funny way when Draco managed to said the right things to make him snap. On his luckiest days, their dispute ended with both of them rolling on the floor, punching each other. He never usually won, but God it was worth it. When his friends asked him in fourth year, as a joked, why he enjoyed so much having Potter’s body above him, he didn’t know what to say. It was on his fifth year when he knew he was gay.

When he was on sixth year, he acknowledged he liked Potter. He liked to see him smile, though at that time the brunet wasn’t smiling so often. He liked to see him flying on his broom and the determination he showed when talking about doing the right thing. He really liked his green eyes and the shape of his mouth. He knew he had a crush on him. At that year’s end, after so many mistakes, Draco knew he couldn’t follow his family wishes, and gathering all the courage the frightened Slytherin could, he talked to Dumbledore. The rest was history.

After the Hogwarts’ Battle, he realized he was actually in love. He had been in love for years.

Draco went inside the lift along a dozen other people. The happy chitchat showing everyone’s excitement for tomorrow’s big celebration. ‘I told Valerie I’ll pick her up at five’, ‘I’ve got another ticket!’, ‘would it be too much if I use the green robes instead?’ It almost seemed like there wasn’t a big extra report for every department to hand in at the end of the day.

The lift reached his floor and he stepped outside, greeted some colleagues and walked inside his office. A nice warm breeze kissed his face as he entered. He hung his coat on the rack, wondering whether Harry would wear his coat today or not. Last night they parted so suddenly he forgot about the coat he lent him.

Draco seated on his office’s chair behind his desk, organized some papers, looked for his favorite feather and started with what he expected was his last hours of working on that stupid report. He craved for a full night sleep.

Next year’s panorama was not as bad as he expected in the first place. Budget cutting was inevitable, but if both this year’s and next year’s expenses reports were compared, there would be little significant differences between them. All crucial activities would be accomplished. Sure, there won’t be new uniforms for all current staff members, but there will be uniforms to all new employees. There won’t be free biscuits in breaks and meetings, but no one will have to go home with half their salary.

At 10 o’clock in the morning, his assistant knocked on his door and entered, ready to recite that day’s business pending.

“The Head of the Auror Office requested meeting you in the Common Salon at noon. He said he needs to consult your last report on this year’s expenses to finish his. He sent a written formal request three days ago, here is a copy.

He looked at the paper Amelia handed him. It had the right stamps and the right signatures.

“Thank you, Amelia.”

Without saying another word, the young witch nodded and left. Draco continued working until it was almost time to meet the head auror.

“Mate. If he doesn’t get it, just let it go. And stop sniffing on that _damn_ coat!”

Draco had barely laid a foot on the Common Salon, when he heard Weasley’s voice.

“ _Hey!_ It smells nice.” he heard Harry answered.

He didn’t have any time to think about the possible conversation’s subject, though. As soon as he was in the middle of the hall, he was approached by the Auror Office’s assistant.

“Mr. Malfoy, this way please. Head Auror Richard is waiting for you in his office.”

He followed the woman and knocked twice as she instructed him. It must’ve been a busy day for Richard, the improvised waiting room was crowdy. He recognized two elder witches from the Investigation Department and Justin from his own.

“Come in, Mr. Malfoy. I’m done with Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.”

Draco saw two fully-grown-up men and one young witch left the room looking rather sorrowful. The head auror was known for having a bad temper. The blond stepped inside.

“I’m sorry to call so close to lunch, the ministry’s deadline seems impossible to achieve, _ha_?”

Richard released something that sounded like a rough laugh that Draco tried to follow. He always had the feeling Richard liked him, he didn’t know exactly why though, giving his records.

Maybe it was because, unlike most of the employees, Draco always did his job on time.

“Here is a copy of the conclusions of this year’s expenses. On the last page I wrote next year’s recommendations. They have been approved by the ministry already.”

The old man’s white mustache swung as he read. After a moment, he put his elbows on his desk and stared at Draco. The blond kept a neutral face.

“An excellent report, as always, Mr. Malfoy. But we know next year will be _special._ I have asked the old Francis and I can’t get him to talk straight.” The old Francis, as the head auror put it, was Draco’s boss. “Mr. Malfoy, will I be able to get new training aurors for next year or not? I need a straight answer.”

Draco wasn’t a big fan of straight answers, he usually preferred to leave an open room in case of any mistake. If he answered Richard’s question it would definitely put him against his boss. On the other hand, he was already on bad terms with _the old Francis_. Next year will close with his boss’ retirement and six months before that they will look for someone to take his position. If Draco wanted to take it, it would really help him to count with the head auror’s support. And Draco wanted to take it. He knew he was good doing his job, and he actually enjoyed it.

“You _will_ be able to get the same amount of training aurors next year as always, but the ministry won’t be able to fully paid them the usual financial support. The budget for next year’s financial support will be set on the first week of the year. However, once next year finish, you will be able to offer each and every one of them a permanent position. My department foresees a tough year, but we will get through it.”

“Absolutely perfect, Mr. Malfoy. That was all I needed to hear. If Mr. Adams is outside, please let him in.”

Draco nodded in agreement and opened the door. Making eye contact with Justin, he passed the message and left the room. The lift almost within his visual field, when he heard his name been called.

“Wait, Malfoy!”

Harry was wearing a full smile on the face and Draco’s coat over the shoulders. He looked stunning. Draco shivered, recalling old Hogwarts’ fantasies. A tied-up Harry and Slytherin ties. Nowadays he preferred the fantasies where Harry tied him up instead. His body temperature increased.

“How was your meeting with Richard?” The brunet asked him nervously. Draco arched a brow and smirked.

“Good as usual, Potter.” deliberately, the looked Harry from head to toe, wanting to tease him. “So, I see you liked my coat.”

Harry flushed and took a really deep breath.

“Yes. Well, you see. I- I wanted to ask you something today. Well, actually I have been wanting to ask you for quite some time…” Draco’s heart raced as it never had. His hands were sweating. _He knows._ “You- you know tomorrow is the new year’s celebration and maybe it is too late already but, you know…” Harry was babbling nonsensically. “well, would you like to go with-”

“Malfoy!” a very recognizable voice called from behind. Justin run towards them. “You left your copies behind, Mr. Richard asked me to bring them back to you.” A startled Draco reached for the papers. For a moment, he was sure Harry was about to ask him to the ball. Next to him, the brunet was paperwhite.

“I gotta get going, guys.” said the brown-haired man as he waved goodbye. “Draco, tell Adam I say hello, I hope I meet him tomorrow.”

“Adam?” Harry’s voice was weak.

“Oh, you don’t know him too? He left with November’s cut, he and Draco are going to the ball together. I really need to hurry, guys, see you around.”

Unaware of the effect of his reckless words, Justin took the lift.

Draco would never know what Harry’s next words would have been. From the same lift Justin took, a dozen people entered the room, surrounding them. All he knew was that Harry’s eyes looked miserable, and even he felt like crying.

The rest of the day came slowly. With no other report to finish, Draco’s mind jumped from one train of thought to the next. He needed to stop looking for things where there was nothing to look for. Right, sometimes Harry made some weird comments, but that didn’t mean anything at all! He needed to stop daydreaming about Harry, dissecting every word the brunet had ever told him.

Feeling like twenty hours had come and gone, he looked at his clock. It was 9 o’clock in the evening. Since he had finished and handed in his report already, he didn’t have an excuse to go down for coffee. He could just go home. However, Draco took his briefcase, his coat and went down to his now usual floor.

Harry was still there, seated next to the coffee machine again, though he didn’t seem to be working. He still wore the same sad face.

“I didn’t think I would find you here.” said Draco.

“I guess I really like this coffee.”

Draco took a seat in front of him, looking for his eyes. But the brunet was looking everywhere but him. In the middle of a cold silence, Draco prepared two cups of coffee. He put one cup next to Harry, and they drank without talking. Trying to act normal, he took a parchment and a quill from his briefcase and started to write. Harry did the same.

Time went by freakingly slowly. He could feel Harry’s gaze upon him, but couldn’t gather the courage to meet his eyes. This whole situation was utterly stupid, there was no reason for him to be edgy, or hurt, or sad, or whatever. It was not like that between them, they didn’t have that type of relationship.

Draco glanced at his watch; it wasn’t even midnight. Feeling there was no way to put up with the situation any longer, Draco told Harry it was time for him to go. Harry said the same. Both wizards took their respective belongings inside their cases, and left the place. In no time they reached the apparition zone.

The Apparition Room was one of the biggest rooms the ministry had. An almost-empty space with a high roof and dozens of non-existing windows. Golden tiles and little golden carvings all around the walls. Taking place in the middle of the room, a tremendous mirror-black sculpture. A grieving message written at the bottom

_In memory of those we have lost_

He passed next to the sculpture every day, but he had never done so with Harry by his side. It made the situation different. Suddenly, everything the war had put them through felt too real. Without planning, they stopped to face the horrible thing. A non-stablished form. A smooth surface. Its black color mirroring the warm orange from the lit lanterns. Some said the sculptor based his work upon the shape Harry’s spell took when killing Voldemort. To Draco, the sculpture always reminded him of the Fiendfire’s shape.

Harry broke the silence. “I hate that thing.” his voice was distant, like he had been recalling something painful too.

“We all hate it.” Draco hesitated for a moment before continuing. “When I see it, I feel like I’m watched by the Fiendfire again.”

There was a long silence.

“I never knew why you did it.” Harry whispered. He didn’t need to ask him what he was talking about. “I meant to ask you about it. But when I saw you again, too much time had passed.”

Draco didn’t know what to say. Was that a question? Was Harry asking him why he had kissed him? He didn’t feel capable of saying anything. His hands were sweaty and he was too abstract hearing his own beating heart, racing as fast as ever. He was taking short breaths as he felt goosebumps all over his arms. He had no answer. Or at least no answer he could offer. At the kiss’ moment he couldn’t find a reason behind his actions. It took him over a week to face the fact that he not only fancied Harry, he loved him.

Anyway, maybe Harry wasn’t expecting an answer because he kept talking.

“I guess we all did things we didn’t understand. It was holding onto a reason to be alive, or death. And that’s what I want to thank you for.” Harry wasn’t looking at him, his eyes focused somewhere on the floor. His hands clenched. Looking vulnerable and brave at the same time, like someone who jumps off a cliff, hopping there’s a net underneath. Draco’s knees were shacking.

“I know it may sound stupid after all this time. But that kiss kept me alive, when I went to face Voldemort. I thought I had no reason to come back, to keep living. When I needed to make a choice, I was willing to let me go. And then I remembered the kiss, your kiss. ‘If I die, I won’t know why he did it.’ That’s what I thought. And then I knew I had to come back. So, thank you. I thought I was ready to die, but you gave me a reason to keep living.”

Draco wanted to reached Harry by the shoulder, to explain himself. But halfway he heard a pop, and Harry Disappeared.

Draco knocked the door like his life depended on it. He held between both hands all the sickles and knuts he could find inside his office. They should be enough to complete a galleon. They had to be.

“Aunt Andromeda! It’s me! Draco! AUNT!”

The door slammed open. Andromeda was wearing a badly tied up dressing gown, too light to be worn in the cold of the street. Her face equally pissed and surprised.

“For goodness sake, Draco! What the hell are you doing knocking on my door like that at midnight?! Teddy’s sleeping!!?

“I need that ticket. This _has_ to be enough money; _please._ Tell me you didn’t sell it to someone else.” he was desperate. Andromeda looked at her nephew carefully, questioning his mental health. _It could be worst._ She thought. After all, Bellatrix’s blood run in their veins. “ _Please.”_ Begged Draco. She let him in.

“Take a seat, I will be back in a minute.”

Draco stood in the middle of what he guessed was the living room, barely ever he laid a foot inside this place. It seemed to be a nice, little, elegant house. He noticed some photographs here and there, a warm feeling lit inside him. He was happy to know his cousin would grow up in a much warmer home than him.

His aunt came down the stairs, holding a golden ticket.

“So, you made the choice. Take good care of it”

Draco nodded without hesitation. “Yes, I won’t lose the ticket.”

Andromeda looked at him carefully, as she walked him to her chimney.

“I wasn’t talking about the ticket.”

Draco could have sworn that, before the flames wrapped him completely, he saw aunt Andromeda grabbing some owling paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Draco FINALLY bought the ticket. There are more surprises on chapter 4. It will be posted tomorrow or the day after, but no longer than that :D


	4. Saturday

**Saturday**

Music was soft and cheerful, barely perceptible above the crowd’s whisper and the tableware’s clatter. Witches and wizards dressed in their finest robes, wearing their favorite makeup and their happiest smiles. The Common Salon, elegant and lustrous, looked nothing like the office it had been the day before. Full size windows had been placed on every wall, enchanted to show the nocturnal landscape of some cold foreign country. Candles and lanterns placed everywhere to bestow a beautiful, warm, golden-like light.

Draco was seated along the bar, not facing the stage, holding a half empty glass in one hand. It was only time that kept him away from facing the big moment. Very little time. _998\. I’ve got the 998._ He wasn’t sure what his reaction would be in any of the two situations, but he was there to find out.

All along that day he had felt nauseous. Time going by, neither slow nor fast enough for his racing heart to be still. He needed a distraction, but no matter the activity he chose to distract his thoughts with, he couldn’t focus. One hour before eight, Draco was dressed and ready to go. His most sophisticated black suit, his favorite par of shoes and the finest robe his mother had sent him. Not a single hair out of place. Not a single clue about whether he was getting dressed to get kissed or to go back home brokenhearted. Maybe a little of both.

Once he arrived, he shook some hands and met some people, but the moment he finished talking to Theo, he knew he needed to be alone. If he really was doing it, he needed to gather some courage. The most unexpected of all the voices, brought him back to the present.

“Nice party.”

Ron Weasley was seated next to him, attempting to look indifferent, but failing completely. Draco didn’t say a word, trying to figure out if the redhead had addressed him, or some invisible being among them. He arched a brow when Weasley turned his head to see him.

“I guess…” he answered suspiciously.

Ron took a sip of what seemed to be firewhisky. There was a short silence.

“So, did you finish your report?”

Draco wasn’t known as someone patient.

“If there’s something you want to tell me, do it already. So we both stop wasting our time.”

“Merlin, Malfoy! I’m just trying to be nice.”

Draco wasn’t buying it. They were barely able to be civil with each other.

“Nice.” he repeated. A question, more than an answer.

“Yes! Nice. But it seems to me, it is impossible to be nice with you.” He took another sip. He was drinking far more anxiously than Draco thought he should be. “Who’s Adam?”

“So, you _have_ something to ask me about, right Weasley?” The situation was growing crazier. “How do you know that name and who do you think you are to interrogate me about it?”

Draco, chin lifted, was on defensive mode, wondering how his little joke had managed to travel that far. And what did it had to do with Weasley, anyway?

Ron sighed, looking weary.

“Could you please leave your games and be honest for a moment? I’m doing this because I don’t want my friend to get hurt. Your ticket’s number will be the one coming out of that box.”

Draco’s heart went still. He tried to keep his face from showing any emotion as best as he could, but he knew his palms were sweaty and his eyes wide-open. He hoped Weasley hadn’t notice how his face had gotten paler. _How in the seven hells does he know about the ticket?_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Weasley. I don’t know anything about a ticket. Now, if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere else.” the redhead reached him by the arm to stop him from leaving. “Take your filthy hand away from me right now, or Granger will have to burden with a one-armed husband for the rest of her life!”

“Listen closely, Malfoy! You better don’t make a fool of him or I will-”

Ron Weasley couldn’t finish his threat. Suddenly, music stopped and people hushed. The show was about to begin. When Draco turned his face to the stage, he found Harry already there. Gazing angrily at Weasley, who still was holding him tightly by the arm. The redhead snorted and released him before leaving. Draco wasted one single thought about following him, but nothing more. There was a crystal box in front of Harry. He didn’t understand a single thing from Weasley, but whatever it was, it was about to begin.

Shacklebolt, serious eyes and speech in hand, went up to the stage. _A simple formality._ Draco thought. Shacklebolt always memorized his speeches, that was one of the reason Draco respected the man. He was a great speaker. The minister started to speak to the crowd, the same calm rhythm he usually used. However, this time Draco detected some sorrow in his words.

-I, in the name of the British Ministry of Magic, thank you all for the great support you have shown. This has been a difficult year and I am afraid to confirm that next one will be as difficult. But let’s not forget our mission to help the ones who needs us the most, because I am certain that together will be able to keep moving…

Draco stopped hearing the words, turning the speech into background sound. His eyes focused on Harry Potter, drinking his image. Harry was a handsome man, but right now he looked astonishingly beautiful. Black smooth dress shoes. Dark grey suit and dark grey vest. Burgundy tie on top of a white button-up shirt. The slim fit trouser almost allowed him to imagine the outline of Harry’s legs. A serious, uncharacteristic gesture on his face. Eyes as wild as a thunderstorm. Draco wondered what could have put Harry on such a state at the same time he remained Weasley’s words. Y _our ticket’s number will be the one coming out of that box._

“…from the bottom of my heart, I tell you this. No matter the situation, we will accomplish great things next year. Happy New Year! And now, as tonight’s greatest act, the Auror Department’s raffle”

The crowd cheered and clapped, silly and wild laughs filled the room. The sound of it as loud as Draco’s beating heart. Palms and neck sweaty. Blurred vision. His stomach constricted in a knot. Draco had to focus on breathing. _Time has arrived._ He was so close to know if he was going back home kissed or heartbroken. _Melin, I am so fucked._

A funny little man went up to the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I know you all have been waiting for this moment for weeks. If we had known the tickets would get sold out so quickly, we would have double the price.”

There were some laughs among the crowd, but Draco didn’t paid them any attention. As if he had been called by his name, his eyes met Harry’s. Those gorgeous, dreamy-like eyes that haunted him at night, were looking at him with such an intensity that left him breathless.

“I hope you had a dose of Felix Felicis this morning. The first number I’ll take out of the box will be the winner.

The crystal box started spinning. No one made a sound. Every witch and wizard who bought a ticket held their breath.

It was now. There was no turning back. With every turn of the box, Draco felt dizzier. He shoved a hand inside his left pocket, feeling the ticket. Fucking Melin. He wanted to win. He _had_ to win. He needed to win to kiss Harry with the kiss he had been keeping all this time. The one that had been born on fifth year when, hiding behind a wall, Draco saw him wandering alone at night, worried to death by the look on Harry’s eyes. That kiss that keep him alive when he was been tortured inside his own house.

 _I’m going up._ He decided. _If I win, I’ll go up to the stage, kiss him and then I’ll tell him how I feel._

The box stopped spinning and the little man shoved his hand inside. Draco forget how to breath.

“The winning ticket is one which number is nine hundred and ninety-” Draco couldn’t breathe. “-eight!” It had to be a dream; it couldn’t be true. “Nine hundred and ninety-eight! The winning ticket is nine hundred and ninety-eight!”

Harry stepped forward, looking at him. It was now or never. A happy warm feeling filling him inside. He wasn’t going home heartbroken. The blond raised from his seat.

“It’s me! I’ve got the 998!”

Draco froze. He wasn’t the one who talked.

A dazzling girl in a beautiful black dress raised from her seat, waving her ticket. She seemed familiar, but Draco couldn’t place where he knew her from. Nothing made sense at all.

“So, there you are! Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s winner is Hanna from the Improper Use of Magic Office! Please, let’s make miss Hanna welcome.”

The crowd applauded as Hanna walked to the stage, wearing a sickly-sweet smile. It couldn’t be happening. Draco took out his ticket from his pocket, feeling shocked. Barely catching the trace of something fading away from its surface. Where there was supposed to be a golden-written and evident 998, there was nothing. _Nothing._

“Wait!” said Harry, looking as astonished as he felt. “There must be some kind of mistake, something is wrong. She can’t have the 998.”

Hanna looked at him, clearly offended.

“What? I’ve got the 998.” She raised her ticket so everyone could see it. “I win!”

 _It made no sense._ Draco thought as he saw it. A big golden-written 998 was on her ticket. Exactly the same as his had been. His aunt wasn’t capable of teasing him like that, was she?

“Something’s not right! She must have cheated somehow.” Harry screamed desperately, all that dreamy-like aura transformed into wild displeasure that nobody understood. Hanna, struggling to keep the smile on her face, seemed to be offended by Harry’s reaction. She also seemed nervous. Really nervous.

“Cheating? Never in my life!”

“Wait!” Weasley shouted. Within a few seconds, he was on the stage. “I can prove she cheated!”

There, in front of everyone, Weasley took the box and poured its content all over the floor. One thousand little balls dropped, rolling until they fell from the stage’s border. One of those little balls reached Draco’s foot, he took it. There was a golden number written on its surface. _998._ He turned to looked around, there were others witches and wizards picking them. They all read the same. 998.

Y _our ticket’s number will be the one coming out of that box._ What did Weasley mean with that?

“She altered the raffle. She transformed all the balls’ labels to have her number. She cheated!” Weasley kept shouting from above the stage.

Draco turned to gaze at Hanna, who now looked confused. Clenching her dress between her fingers. The previous offense now transformed into shame. Draco acknowledge her acting skills, she almost seemed to be shocked watching all the balls signed with that number. Draco’s number.

“No! Please! I didn’t-”

The funny little man started talking again.

“Well, it seems to me and all the Auror Department that the raffled has been intervened. The owner of the ticket which number is 998 has been disqualified. Once we know what and how it happed, we’ll inform you the details of the new raffle. Thank you so mu-”

“There won’t be another raffle.” said Harry. “I am really sorry, but I was against all this since the begging. I’m sure a reasonable solution will be arranged, but there won’t be another raffle.”

The crowd whispered angrily. Draco didn’t listen to them, his mind blown.

Harry jumped off the stage. His cheeks were red and his eyes sparkled. Shining with the determination they showed when he took a challenge. The same that made Draco salivate at night. As Harry walked, the multitude granted him some space, they all suddenly aware of his gaze. After all, that was the man who had won a war. Draco wondered, not for the first time, if he was dreaming.

Within seconds, Harry was standing right in front of him, smiling awkwardly and taking his hand. Draco didn’t need to ask what he was doing, he didn’t understand a thing, but he didn’t need to understand to comprehend what Harry was asking him. Draco nodded lightly. Harry’s smile was the last thing he some before he felt the characteristic pull on his stomached, and they both disappeared.

The place was dark and slightly cold. But Draco could feel Harry’s hand still holding his, so warm that he wasn’t cold at all. Harry left his hand, lit the lights and Draco realized they were inside someone’s apartment. It was a cozy little place, with clear evidence proving that someone lived there. A fall empty glass on top of a table on his right side, a fluffy snitch-pattern blanket over the couch. Photographs portraying friends and racks holding coats near the entrance. Including Draco’s coat. It had to be Harry’s department.

“Let me turn on the heating, ok? Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Draco stood in the middle of the room, a funny feeling inside his chest. Many times, along the five years working at the ministry, he had seen Harry leaving work with his friends. He always wondered if the brunet took them home, if they spent the evening watching movies like he knew muggles did or if they ordered take-out food and dined at Harry’s table. Draco knew he wanted to be Harry’s lover, but he also knew he had wanted to be Harry’s friend for much longer. He always had known, even if at some point he had hated himself a little because of it. Maybe that was the reason he didn’t think of himself as one of Harry’s friends. Yeah, they talked a lot every time they meet in the ministry, they teased each other and there was a light mood when they did it. But Harry had never asked him to spend time together outside work, much less to hang out in Harry’s place.

He took a seat on the two-seater couch and was about to take Harry’s blanket into his hands when Harry came back. Draco heard his footsteps before seeing him. Sawing out of the corner of his eye Harry’s hesitation about where to seat. Finally, he decided to take the empty space of the biggest couch in the room. Right next to Draco, but not close enough for them to be touching.

A thick silence, that Draco didn’t know how to cut through, grew among them. Both bodies equally tense, none of them facing each other, both staring straight ahead. When Draco summoned the courage to turn his head, he found the wild determination on Harry’s face gone. Taking its place, there was a bright but jittery gaze. A funny blush coloring all Harry’s face. _Please, someone tell me he’s not regretting this already._

Harry took a deep breath and turn his head to face him. They were not as far as Draco first thought.

“You were supposed to win that raffle.”

Draco’s brain stopped. One heartbeat. Two. Three. After a whole minute, Draco said the only thing he could. The only thing he seemed to be capable of thinking that night.

“I don’t get it”

“You bought a ticket, didn’t you? Andromeda told me” said Harry.

“I still don’t know what you are taking about.” _I didn’t know aunt Andromeda hated me that much._

Harry snorted, clearly frustrated and edgy. The nervous movement he made with one of his legs giving him away. Draco felt he was on an alternative reality. One where the air was made of something thick that prevented him from thinking. Maybe he changed dimensions when he apparated himself to the ball.

“I was the one who altered the raffled.” said Harry. The air grew thicker. Draco’s blood left his face. Was he mocking him? It couldn’t be happening. They were almost friends, why would Harry make such a thing? Was it some kind of joke he didn’t understand? Did he pity him or something?

“Are you mocking me? Did you bring me here to tell me it was all a joke?” He wanted to run away. He needed to go. He raised from the couch, but Harry stopped him.

“No! God, no! Don’t go! Please, _Draco._ I know I stuck at words but I’ll explain myself. But trust me, it wasn’t a joke!” Draco took a seat; Harry took a deeper breath. “I like you, ok? I never wanted to make this stupid raffle. I’ve intended to ask you out for months now, but I was afraid of reading something that was not there. When the raffle thing came up, Ron joked and said that if you liked me, maybe you would buy a ticket. It was a stupid idea but I needed some kind of clue. Something that would tell me that at least you were attracted to me somehow.”

Once Harry started speaking, he didn’t seem to be able to stop. _Did he just say he likes me?_ Draco’s heart was jumping out of his chest. _Like, likes me- likes me?_

“I visit Teddy every weekend, so I knew Andromeda’s shop would sell some tickets. I-” Harry’s cheeks got redder. “I asked her not to sell the last ticket to anyone but you, to wait until the very end. But then Friday came and she owled me in the morning, telling me she still had the last ticket. I thought I had read you wrong all along, but I still wanted to try. I- I was about to ask you to go to the ball with me, but then Justin came and he said you were going with this Adam! I thought- I really thought I was mistaken, that you really weren’t interested… That night Andromeda owled me, she said you showed up with your hands full of knuts to buy the ticket. I didn’t understand why you did it if you were going with someone else. I still don’t understand it… All I knew was that If you had bought a ticket, then I would make sure you would win.”

Draco was aware of his wide-open eyes. Taking deep breaths through his mouth, like he had just run a marathon. Harry looked at him with a thousand questions written all over the face. He was doing it; he was taking a chance on this. Draco Malfoy was about to jump off his own cliff without knowing if there was a net underneath. Yes, Harry said he liked him, but Draco’s feelings were far beyond that. But for Melin sake, he was taking a chance.

“There’s no Adam, I made him up. I couldn’t get Justin to shup up about the ball, so I told him I was going with someone. I don’t even know anyone called Adam.”

The brightest of all the smiles appeared on Harry’s face, lifting his whole being in the process. His eyebrows raised up as an effect of his surprise, his cheeks pulled up that beautiful smile. His back was not hunched but straightened. Harry looked like a reborn man; whose hope had brought him back to life.

“So you’re not seeing anybody?”

“No, I’m not.”

Harry held Draco’s hands between his, tilting his body towards Draco.

“Why did you buy it, Draco? Why did you kiss me on the battle?”

It was there, Draco knew. That was the exact moment where he was supposed to jump. He felt his blood warming and reddening his face, the shacking of his hands between Harry’s; who was getting closer and closer to him. He gulped.

“I didn’t plan on doing it, all I knew was that I didn’t want you to leave. I was desperate to make you stay, but you were so willing to go. It seemed to me that, if I didn’t do it then, then I might never get the chance. Nobody knew anything of you for so long, Harry, and every day I wondered if you were alive or if something had gone wrong.” His voice was shacking, and his eyes were filled with water. It was the first time he told anyone about it. “And then I finally saw you, you were alive! But you were leaving again.” he paused for a moment, steading his voice. “I know I was a prat and I treated you like shit, but… something changed. I don’t know when or how. Maybe it always was like that, and I didn’t see it until it punched me in the face.” Harry was incredibly close at that point, he could _smell_ him, he could feel the heat of his body. Harry’s pupils were expanded, Draco vaguely wondered if his own pupils looked the same. “I was in love with you, I still am.”

The brunet’s eyes shone, happy and ravenous. Both wizards extremely close. Harry grabbed Draco’s neck, pulling him closer, entangling his fingers in his blond hair, barely caressing his bottom lip with his thumb. When the brunet finally spoke, his voice was a whisper.

“I’ve been meeting you on purpose in the lift for weeks. On Wednesday I told Ron I would meet him on that floor because I knew you’d probably be there. On Thursday I didn’t go to your office just to give you some homemade bread, I intended to asked you out, but I chickened out. The only reason I didn’t kill Ron when he lost our papers was because it gave me an excuse to spend time with you.” Harry’s smile grew wider. “I’ve been dying to kiss you again since years ago.”

Draco didn’t even blink. Harry kissed him. Soft thick lips. He tasted Harry’s breath in his own mouth. Draco didn’t wait any longer, and kissed him back.

Fire running through his veins. The universe stopped. His mouth, electrifying and sweet. Harry made his own way through Draco’s lips, sucking on them, teasing him, running the tip of his tongue along them. Every delicious suck making him whimper. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched. Draco felt hot everywhere, cheeks, neck, soles, crotch. Harry bit his lower lip and pulled. Draco took his hands to Harry’s hair.

They were glued from chest to hip, but neither of them felt it was enough. Harry tilted his body even more, getting him to lay on the couch. Two more movements and their legs were tangled. It had always been like that between them. They only needed a spark to get everything to explode.

The sound of wet kisses. The exquisite movement of tongues and hips meeting. He was _so_ turned on, it almost hurt. The need of something. Anything. Everything. Harry left his mouth, tracing the line of his neck with his nose, inhaling Draco’s smell. Harry felt intoxicated. Brushing his lip’s against Draco’s pale neck. Making him shiver. Harry bit him, electricity running through his body, making him wet. Draco moaned.

Harry giggled at that. Draco didn’t find it offensive, but _god_ , he loved teasing Harry Potter.

“If you keep laughing, I’ll leave.” He said. Trying to suppress a giggle.

Harry evened their faces to look him in the eyes. Plumped wet redden lips, flushed cheeks, expanded pupils. Draco loot at Harry, and knew him he sexiest man on earth. Harry grabbed his hand, and took it to his own crotch. Draco moaned again. Harry’s dick was as hard as his.

“I wasn’t laughing at you; I just love your little sounds.”

This time, a light and playful laugh left Draco’s mouth. “You shameless _Potter._ ”

“I like the way you say it.” Draco arched a brow, asking a mute question. “ _Potter”_ said Harry, trying to emulate him. “You make it sound like something _dirty_.”

Draco laughed again, taking Harry’s face between his hands to kiss him. It was a long night with wet kisses and naughty hands. Shagging senselessly, shouting each other’s name as they came. Draco fell asleep, barely hearing Harry promising homemade bread in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter! Please, let me know if you liked it. I'm gonna miss writing about these boys. Thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so, if you found some tremendous mistake please excuse me and correct me in the comments section. I'm looking forward to improve! :D


End file.
